The Second and Third Calvinball Tournaments
by THE Elvenking
Summary: My take on Calvinball Tournaments
1. The Second Tournament

The Second Calvinball Tournament  
  
I don't own these characters.  
  
Author's Note- This is my idea of a Calvinball tournament. All my favorite cartoons are in it. Thanks, Torture Rack Cloud, for the idea  
  
It was a spring day. But new Calvinball teams had been formed. Calvin walked up and read the sign.  
  
Team Calvin- Susie, Calvin, Hobbes, Moe, Rosalyn  
  
Team Fox- Jason, Marcus, Peter, Eileen, Steve  
  
Team Garfield- Garfield, Jon, Nermal, Arline, Odie  
  
Team Eds- Ed, Edd, Eddy, Jonny, Nazz  
  
Team Powerpuff- Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Mayor, Ms. Bellum  
  
Team Rowdyruff- Butch, Brick, Boomer, Mojo Jojo, Moko Jono  
  
Team Sheep- Sheep, General Specific, Private Public, Angry Scientist, X Agent  
  
Team Charlie Brown- Charlie Brown, Lucy, Linus, Schroeder, and Patty  
  
"Now, Let the tournament begin!" bellowed the announcer. Out stepped Team Calvin and Team Fox stepped out. "Now I want you to remember that you can't do the same thing twice." Said the announcer. "Ready. Go!" The Calvinball was snapped. Calvin took it, charged down, jumped over wickets, and passed it to Susie. "Point for team Calvin!" said the announcer. Hobbes Jumped Peter right before he passed it to Steve. Rosalyn intercepted, jumped up the tree, grabbed the flag, and threw it to Moe while Calvin grabbed a carpet patch. "Team Calvin has the flag, ball, and carpet! They win!" The crowd cheered.  
  
Team Garfield and Team Eds now stepped out. They both went for the Calvinball. Jon threw five jawbreakers off the field. Team Eds chased after the jawbreakers. "Team Garfield wins!" bellowed the announcer. Team Powerpuff and Team Rowdyruff stepped out. Now the hotline phone rang. The Powerpuffs answered. "Powerpuffs out of the ring. Team Rowdyruff wins!" Now out stepped Team Sheep and Team Charlie Brown. Using their lasers, victory cam to Team Sheep very swiftly.  
  
Calvin was staring at Susie in a whole new way when the announcer shouted, "Round two! Calvin vs. Garfield, Rowdyruff vs. Sheep. Out stepped Hobbes, then Moe, then Rosalyn, then Calvin and Susie together. Then, all of Team Garfield stepped out. They had a staring contest, which ended when the announcer shouted, "Let round two begin!" Calvin got the ball again, ran, got the carpet, and threw it on Garfield. "Garfield is blanketed! Team Calvin wins!" Now was Team Rowdyruff vs. Team Sheep. The Rowdyruffs beat everyone by chasing them each out of the arena. "Team Rowdyruff wins!"  
  
The finals began. Team Calvin took on Team Rowdyruff. Team Rowdyruff tried to hit Calvin, but they were too late. Calvin grabbed Brick's hat and was declared the Champion. Now came the 5-way war to determine the Calvinball King. Calvin instantly declared that as the inventor, he was the lifetime champion. Nobody opposed this. Calvin was the winner. Champion Calvin now chose Susie to reign aside him as Champions. It was a fitting end. 


	2. The Third Tournament

The Third Tournament  
  
I still don't own these characters.  
  
Calvin was excited. He had a chance to defend his title in the third tournament. He walked up to where the teams were posted.  
  
(Note- the first name is the team captain.)  
  
Team Fox- Jason, Eileen, Marcus, Peter, Steve  
  
Team Calvin- Calvin, Susie, Hobbes, Rosalyn  
  
Team Justice- Superman, Batman, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Flash  
  
Team Wario- Wario, Waluigi, Wart, Baby Bowser, Bowser  
  
Team Garfield- Garfield, Liz, Nermel, Jon, Odie  
  
Team Dilbert- Dilbert, Wally, Alice, Bob, Dogbert  
  
Team Ed- Ed, Edd, Eddy, Jonny, Kevin  
  
Team Saiyan- Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Trunks  
  
Team Bedrock- Fred, Barney, Betty, Wilma, Mr. Slate  
  
Team Scooby- Scooby, Shaggy, Velma, Fred, Daphne  
  
Team Mario- Mario, Yoshi, Luigi, Peach, Daisy  
  
Team Jetson- George, Jane, Judy, Elroy, Astro  
  
"Let the third annual Calvinball Tournament begin!" Screamed the announcer. Out charged the old rivals- Team Fox and Team Calvin. The two captains met to plan the game's rules. They agreed, told the announcer, and told their teams. Now they began. Susie grabbed the ball, passed it to Hobbes, and ran down the field. Calvin and Rosalyn went, grabbed a weed and a tuft of grass, and were proclaimed winners.  
  
If I were writing anything else or planned to use this in another category, then I would outline each match. However, since this is a C/H fanfiction, let's skip to round two.  
  
Team Calvin and Team Justice stepped onto the Astroturf. The rules were set, and the game began. As Team Justice sang the "Very Sorry Song" (Here's the very sorry song. Won't you help and sing along.), Team Calvin ran five miles with the Calvinball and won the second game.  
  
Team Calvin now prepared for the Battle Royale. There were three teams: Team Calvin, Team Saiyan, and Team Bedrock. The three captains met at center court. Calvin planned out the game. The huddle broke. Calvin ran and got the purple carpet patch, and then the Calvinball then took the golden disk. Team Calvin was undefeated, three-year champions! 


End file.
